little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ruined Concert (Wendy version)
After the merpeople and mer-animals sat down peacefully, a group of swordfish guards swam and blew on their trumpets. A crimson cat with triangular ears, a tan muzzle, upper face, a tip on his long tail, underbelly, and toes, black long whiskers, a small light pink nose, light pink ear inneards that matched his nose, and green eyes, wearing an old gray top hat, white opera gloves, and purple swimming trunks, named Gideon the Cat, appeared. Gideon cleared his throat before announcing, "Ahem! His royal highness, King John Worthington Foulfellow!" On cue, a big shell-shaped carriage, being pulled out by three dolphins, arrived. Merpeople and mer-animals looked up to see their beloved sea king. He was a fox with red fur, brown eyes, and a blue mertail with clear blue fins, wearing a blue cloak, a dirty green top hat, white opera gloves, and gold cuffs. His name was King John Worthington Foulfellow, or simply Honest John. Majestic and proud, John smiled at his subjects. He directed his dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident, John sparked magic toward the lights, and out came sparkling lights, which drizzled toward the merpeople and mer-animals. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous AMOS MOUSE!" Gideon announced. A smaller shell-shaped carriage appeared, being pulled out by two fish. In it was a slender mouse with light brown fur, a small, white bucktooth, black eyebrows, curvy ears, a red nose, and pink ear innards, wearing a red bathing cap, a white swimming mask, blue swimming trunks, and yellow flippers. Anyway, Amos waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reins because he was losing control of the two fish. He quickly caught up to John. John spoke to Amos. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Amos." John got off from his carriage and swam to his seat in the balcony. "Oh, Your Majesty!" Amos chuckled, "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your nieces, they will be spectacular!" But he was turned upside down in his shell. It was true. Each of John's seven nieces had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience! "Yes, and especially my little Wendy." said John. Amos turned himself right side up. "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice." he said, and then to himself, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Wendy was always off doing crazy things that mermaids aren't allowed to do, like swimming up to the surface! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, Wendy should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! He landed on the stage and straightened his mask. Then he pulled the music sheet out from his shell and proceeded to the podium. He looked up to see if there was anything going on. Nothing was, so, as Amos swam to his band, he picked up his composer stick. He tapped it on his music notes, to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened - three mermaids and three female mer-animals in each shell. One of the mermaids was an Italian woman with vivid bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and a light blue mertail with clear white fins, wearing a light blue shell bra. She also wears a light blue hat with white feathers. Her name was Cinderella, John's first-born niece. One of the mer-animals was a 6-year-old rabbit with pink fur, rose-colored eyes, and a yellow mertail with clear light green fins, wearing a yellow tanktop and a matching hair band with light green polka-dots that ties her ears like pigtails/ponytail. Her name was Panini, John's second-born niece. The second mermaid was an Andalasian woman with strawberry orange hair, blue eyes, and a pink mertail with clear baby pink fins, wearing a pink shell bra. She also sported a big, fancy, pink, fish-like hat. Her name was Giselle, John's third-born niece. The second mer-animal was a female American grizzly bear with tan-brown fur, black eyes, and a light blue mertail with clear darker blue fins, wearing a yellow bandana tied around her neck and a light blue shell bra with a Southern accent. She also wore a big light blue hat with spikes. Her name was Cindy Bear, John's fourth-born niece. The third and last mer-animal was a female hillbilly bear with lemon-colored fur, black eyes, and a magenta mertail with clear fuchsia fins, wearing a magenta shell bra, a magenta hat with a black ribbon around it, a daisy attached to her hat, and a fuchsia bandana tied around her neck. Her name was Floral Rugg, John's fifth-born niece. The third and last mermaid was a Scottish woman with golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blue mertail with clear white fins, wearing a teal shell bra. Her name was Odette. John's sixth-born niece. Cinderella, Panini, Giselle, Cindy Bear, Floral Rugg, and Odette: Oh, we are the nieces of John Great uncle who loves us and named us well John stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned. Cinderella, Panini, Giselle, Cindy, Floral, and Odette: Cinderella Cinderella popped up with her hat with feathers. Cinderella: La la la La la la La la LA! Cinderella, Panini, Giselle, Cindy, Floral, and Odette: Panini Panini floated up with yellow feathers and put them behind her back. Panini: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! Cinderella, Panini, Giselle, Cindy, Floral, and Odette: Giselle Giselle: La la la! Cinderella, Panini, Giselle, Cindy, Floral, and Odette: Cindy After Giselle, came Cindy. Cindy: La-a la la! Cinderella, Panini, Giselle, Cindy, Floral, and Odette: Floral When she was done with her solo, Floral swam forward to the stage. Floral: La la la! Cinderella, Panini, Giselle, Cindy, Floral, and Odette: Odette Odette: La la la LA! The six mer-princesses (with Cinderella now wearing a light blue headband, Giselle now wearing a crown of leaves, and Cindy now wearing a daisy behind her right ear) gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage. Cinderella, Panini, Giselle, Cindy, Floral, and Odette: And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) As Amos continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to the King meaning 'This is it! Here's the best part!' King John got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his youngest niece show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open. Cinderella, Panini, Giselle, Cindy, Floral, and Odette: To sing a song that Amos wrote wrote Her voice is like a bell ''She's our sister, Wen-'' Amos and the girls gasped in horror! Where was Wendy? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Amos in fear and dropped the conductor's stick as he looked at John, whose face switched from happiness to anger. His trident glowed red, and his eyes turned blood red with anger. "WENDY!!!" he shouted. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs